Ultimate Sinatra
Ultimate Sinatra is a 4 CD boxset by American singer Frank Sinatra that commemorates his 100th birthday. The defining voice of the 20th century, Frank Sinatra enjoyed a legendary recording career that spanned six decades, beginning with his earliest session in 1939 and culminating with his last in 1993, for his world-renowned, multi-platinum Duets and Duets II albums. Ultimate Sinatra presents key recordings spanning the Chairman of the Board s recordings for Columbia, Capitol and Reprise, together for the first time. Ultimate Sinatra opens with 'All Or Nothing At All,' recorded with Harry James and his Orchestra on August 31, 1939 during Sinatra's first studio session. Ultimate Sinatra's 4CD edition boasts 100 tracks celebrating 100 years (plus a never before released bonus track), including many more luminous recordings that reinforce Sinatra's well-deserved moniker, The Voice. The chronological collection dives deeper into Sinatra's musical world of iconic recordings, before closing with a previously unreleased rehearsal version of 'The Surrey With The Fringe On Top' recorded in 1979. The deluxe edition also features an 80-page booklet with a new essay by Sinatra historian and author Charles Pignone, as well as rare photos and quotes from Frank Sinatra and his children, Nancy, Tina and Frank Jr., as well as Nelson Riddle, Billy May, Quincy Jones, and others. Track Listing Disc one #"All or Nothing at All" (Jack Lawrence, Arthur Altman) #"I'll Never Smile Again" (Ruth Lowe) #"Street of Dreams" (Victor Young, Sam M. Lewis) #"You'll Never Know" (Mack Gordon, Harry Warren) #"If You Are But a Dream" (Moe Jaffe, Jack Fulton, Nat Bonx) #"Saturday Night (Is the Loneliest Night of the Week)" (Jule Styne, Sammy Cahn) #"Nancy (With the Laughing Face)" (Phil Silvers, Jimmy Van Heusen) #"Oh, What It Seemed to Be" (Bennie Benjamin, George Weiss, Frankie Carle) #"Five Minutes More" (Styne, Cahn) #"Time After Time" (Styne, Cahn) #"Night and Day" (Cole Porter) #"The Song Is You" (Oscar Hammerstein II, Jerome Kern) #"I'm a Fool to Want You" (Joel Herron, Frank Sinatra, Jack Wolf) #"The Birth of the Blues" (Buddy G. DeSylva, Lew Brown, Henderson) #"Why Try to Change Me Now?" (Cy Coleman, Joseph A. McCarthy) #"I've Got the World on a String" (Harold Arlen, Ted Koehler) #"Don't Worry 'bout Me" (Rube Bloom, Koehler) #"My Funny Valentine" (Richard Rodgers, Lorenz Hart) #"They Can't Take That Away from Me" (George Gershwin, Ira Gershwin) #"I Get a Kick Out of You" (Porter) #"Young at Heart" (Johnny Richards, Carolyn Leigh) #"Last Night When We Were Young" (Arlen, Yip Harburg) #"Three Coins in the Fountain" (Styne, Cahn) #"Just One of Those Things" (Porter) #"All of Me" (Seymour Simons, Gerald Marks) #"Someone to Watch Over Me" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) #"I Get Along Without You Very Well (Except Sometimes)" (Hoagy Carmichael, Jane Brown Thompson) Disc two #"This Love of Mine" (Sinatra, Sol Parker, Henry W. Sanicola, Jr.) #"In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning" (Bob Hilliard, David Mann) #"Learnin' the Blues" (Dolores Silvers) #"Love and Marriage" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"(Love Is) The Tender Trap" (Van Heusen, Cahn) #"Our Love Is Here to Stay" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) #"You Make Me Feel So Young" (Josef Myrow, Gordon) #"Memories of You" (Andy Razaf, Eubie Blake) #"I've Got You Under My Skin" (Porter) #"Too Marvelous for Words" (Mercer, Richard A. Whiting) #"(How Little It Matters) How Little We Know" (Leigh, Philip Springer) #"I Couldn't Sleep a Wink Last Night" (Harold Adamson, Jimmy McHugh) #"I Wish I Were in Love Again" (Rodgers, Hart) #"The Lady Is a Tramp" (Rodgers, Hart) #"From This Moment On" (Porter) #"Laura" (Johnny Mercer, David Raksin) #"Where Are You?" (Adamson, McHugh) #"Witchcraft" (Coleman, Leigh) #"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" (Rodgers, Hart) #"All the Way" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"Moonlight in Vermont" (Karl Suessdorf, John Blackburn) #"Come Fly with Me" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"Put Your Dreams Away (For Another Day)" (Paul Mann, Weiss, Lowe) #"Angel Eyes" (Dennis, Earl Brent) #"Guess I'll Hang My Tears Out to Dry" (Cahn, Styne) Disc three #"Only the Lonely" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"One for My Baby (and One More for the Road)" (Arlen, Mercer) #"Something's Gotta Give" (Mercer) #"Come Dance with Me" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"Here's That Rainy Day" (Johnny Burke, Van Heusen) #"A Cottage for Sale" (Larry Conley, Willard Robison) #"High Hopes" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"The Nearness of You" (Carmichael, Ned Washington) #"I've Got a Crush on You" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) #"Nice 'n' Easy" (Alan Bergman, Marilyn Keith, Lew Spence) #"(Ah, the Apple Trees) When the World Was Young" (Mercer, M. Philippe-Gerard, Angele Marie T. Vannier) #"In the Still of the Night" (Porter) #"The Second Time Around" (Van Heusen, Cahn) #"Without a Song" (Vincent Youmans, Billy Rose, Edward Eliscu) #"Love Walked In" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) #"Stardust" (Carmichael, Mitchell Parish) #"Come Rain or Come Shine" (Arlen, Mercer) #"The Girl Next Door" (Hugh Martin, Ralph Blane) #"At Long Last Love" (Porter) #"The Very Thought of You" (Ray Noble) #"Pennies from Heaven" (Arthur Johnston, Burke) #"Ol' Man River" (Hammerstein II, Kern) #"I Have Dreamed" (Rodgers, Hammerstein II) #"Luck Be a Lady" (Frank Loesser) Disc four #"The Way You Look Tonight" (Kern, Dorothy Fields) #"My Kind of Town" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"The Best is Yet to Come" (Coleman, Leigh) #"Fly Me to the Moon" (Bart Howard) #"Softly, as I Leave You" (Hal Shaper, Antonio DeVito, Giorgio Calabrese) #"It Was a Very Good Year" (Ervin Drake) #"The September of My Years" (Van Heusen, Cahn) #"Moonlight Serenade" (Glenn Miller, Parish) #"Strangers in the Night" (Bert Kaempfert, Charles Singleton, Eddie Snyder) #"Summer Wind" (Heinz Meier, Hans Bradtke, Mercer) #"That's Life" (Kelly Gordon, Dean Thompson) #"I Concentrate on You" (Porter) #"The Girl from Ipanema" (Antônio Carlos Jobim, Norman Gimbel, Vinícius de Moraes) #"Drinking Again" (Mercer, Doris Tauber) #"Somethin' Stupid" (Carson Parks) (with Nancy Sinatra) #"The World We Knew (Over and Over)" (Kaempfert, Herb Rehbein, Sigman) #"Cycles" (Judith Caldwell) #"My Way" (Paul Anka, Claude François, Jacques Revaux, Gilles Thibault) #"Wave" (Jobim) #"All My Tomorrows" (Cahn, Van Heusen) #"Forget to Remember" (Victoria Pike, Teddy Randazzo) #"It Had to Be You" (Isham Jones, Gus Kahn) #"All of You" (Porter) #"[[Theme from New York, New York|Theme from New York, New York]]" (Fred Ebb, John Kander) #"The Surrey With The Fringe On Top" (Rodgers, Hammerstein II) (Rehearsal) (previously unreleased) Ultimate Sinatra vinyl Side A #"All Or Nothing At All" #"I’ll Never Smile Again" #"Saturday Night (Is The Loneliest Night Of The Week)" #"Nancy (With The Laughing Face)" #"I’ve Got The World On A String" #"Young At Heart" #"In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning" Side B #"Learnin’ The Blues" #"Love And Marriage" #"I’ve Got You Under My Skin" #"Witchcraft" #"All The Way" Side C #"Come Fly With Me" #"One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)" #"The Way You Look Tonight" #"My Kind Of Town" #"Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)" #"It Was A Very Good Year" Side D #"Strangers In The Night" #"Summer Wind" #"That’s Life" #"My Way" #"Theme From New York, New York" #"Put Your Dreams Away (For Another Day)" Ultimate Sinatra digital #"All Or Nothing At All" #"I’ll Never Smile Again" #"Saturday Night (Is The Loneliest Night Of The Week)" #"Nancy (With The Laughing Face)" #"I’ve Got The World On A String" #"Young at Heart" #"In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning" #"Learnin’ The Blues" #"Love And Marriage" #"I’ve Got You Under My Skin" #"Witchcraft" #"All The Way" #"Come Fly With Me" #"One For My Baby (And One More For The Road)" #"The Way You Look Tonight" #"My Kind Of Town" #"Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)" #"It Was A Very Good Year" #"Strangers In The Night" #"Summer Wind" #"That’s Life" #"My Way" #"Theme From New York, New York" #"Put Your Dreams Away (For Another Day)" #"Just In Time" (Alternate Version) unreleased (Styne, Betty Comden, Adolph Green) #"Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)" (Digital-only bonus track) (Fred Fisher) Category:Frank Sinatra compilation albums Category:2015 compilation albums